It's War
It's War is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Billy Grey to Johnny Klebitz. Description This opening cutscene shows Billy Grey talking to a Dave Grossman, a member who is also a lawyer for Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster. Billy casually offers Dave a bong hit, which he spiked with mescaline causing Grossman to go on a high that Billy says he "could be trippin' for days". Johnny enters and has to talk to Billy, telling Dave to "fuck off" so he can speak privately with Billy. While conversing about the club's business and their relationship, Billy receives a text message informing him that members of The Lost were attacked by AOD members. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go with Billy *Take out the Angels of Death *Get on your bike *Go with Billy *Take out the Angels of Death *Get on your bike Enemies *The Angels of Death Walkthrough Drive out to the scene in Alderney and find a plethora of AOD members in the area. Since this can be a mostly long range fight, you should call Jim Fitzgerald before the mission to have him leave a fully loaded Micro-SMG on the second floor of the Lost MC Clubhouse. After eliminating all of them, you're ordered back onto your bike. Follow Billy Grey to another location, where a larger concentration of AOD members are holed up. Some of them have taken to the higher ground, on the catwalks, so watch out for them. Make good use of the multitude of explosive barrels and gas tanks to kill larges amounts of enemies at once. Move forward with the members, clearing out AODs in the abandoned building to the left, until you reach the back, where some Gang Burritos will arrive. Kill the AODs coming out of them. After eliminating the giant amount of enemies at this abandoned site, you're again ordered back to your Hexer, where a cutscene occurs. It appears as if the member you met early in the game, Jason Michaels, has been killed by an Eastern European (Niko Bellic, protagonist of the GTA IV main story, specifically the mission No Love Lost given by Mikhail Faustin). Billy Grey gives a brief speech Jason's character and everyone downs a beer before smashing the empty bottles on the ground. Billy vows revenge and talks briefly of loyalty and following the leader's decisions, mostly looking towards Johnny during this discussion. Once his speech concludes, so does the mission. Video Walkthrough v7AQclggXBI Trivia *Lost MC members can be killed. If either Billy or Brian gets killed, Johnny will fail the mission. *If Johnny abandons his bike, Billy will give him a ride back to the clubhouse, and he will fail the mission. *It is possible to save the bikers engaged in the shootout with or without your gang. It is harder with your gang, due to them being under heavy fire from AoD members, and having health like a normal pedestrian. The player needs heavy weapons like the M4/AK-47 to kill the AoD members fast enough to make sure they can escape to their bikes and drive off. The easier way is to ride ahead of your gang at the start of the mission and save Lost members who are under attack by AoD. *News reports of the GTA IV mission "Roman's Sorrow" will appear on the internet after this mission. This is to move the story along faster as TLAD moves to Bohan after It's War, bringing it in line with Niko's story. *After the mission is complete, if the player follows the Lost on their bikes they will just disappear as they go around the corner. *Sometimes, when Billy shouts a order to the brothers, Johnny will say something like "Yes Sir" very low and with a teasing/angry voice. *If you destroy either Billy's or Brian's bike they will ride back to the clubhouse on the back of your bike and the mission will fail. *In game dialogue (mostly on a second attempt after the mission has failed once) Johnny will say to Brian "man the deadbeats seem real annoyed, if I were you I'd be real scared they'd attack me on the streets" but Brian replies by saying "they won't fuck with me when I'm with Bill, no one fucks with Bill". *This mission features one of the rare appearances of the Gang Burrito in The Lost and Damned. *When going to the next place to kill the AoD, a man will follow Johnny until all the AoD are killed. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Grove 4 Life as Carl and Johnny both have to kill their rival gangs (the Ballas and the Angels of Death) in two different areas (although Carl can take over all four areas of his war zone optionally). *Some of the Gang Burritos in this Mission are locked. ---- ---- de:It's War es:It's War pl:It's War Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned